SilverGreen Temptation
by SlytherinWeaslette
Summary: Sarah had been expelled from Durmstrang after her 5th year and is now about to start her 6th year at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. She is, of course, sorted into Slytherin. She meets her old 'friend' Draco.
1. Default Chapter

_'__I should at least be a _bit_ nervous_!' Sarah told herself upon entering the Great Hall at Hogwarts. It was her first day at the new school since her expulsion from Durmstrang. She didn't feel that apprehensive after all – with her looks, brains and charms, why should she? Following the Headmaster's long – and slightly boring- speech concerning behaviour, rules and of course, being friendly with her; she was about to be sorted. The hat had barely been placed over her head that it shouted: 'SLYTHERIN!'  
_'Such a surprise!' _she thought, heading to the Slytherin table -but not without casting a look at Harry Potter, and his fellow Gryffindors who eyed her with disgust.

She sat down next to a handsome boy with white-blond hair and grey eyes. She immediately realised who he was: Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, a former friend of her parents, whom had been killed by Death Eaters for betraying the Dark Lord. She wondered whether Draco recognised her as well.

'Hello Malfoy!' She paused. 'So… What've you been up to in the last …seven years?' He stared at her for a moment.

'Costa…it's _you_! You broke my first broomstick! I never ever got over it!' She made a face.

'Aww,' she said sarcastically, 'how awful it must have been…. C'mon Malfoy, that was seven years ago, haven't you ever thought about shaping up?'

'I _have_!'

'Yeah sorry, I can see that!'  
'_And it looks quite nice!' _she thought.  
'Malfoy, would you mind showing me a bit of the school later?'

'Maybe,' he said, 'you know, I _am_ quite busy, being captain of the Quidditch team and stuff.'

'You 're captain?' she asked curious.

'Yep. What'd you expect from the most popular Slytherin?' he replied conceitedly.

_'Oh that last bit I can change easily…' _she thought to herself and stood up.

'C'mon, Parkinson, at least you're friendly with me, aren't you? Can _you_ show me? Nice haircut by the way.' Pansy blushed visibly.

'Thanks. Course I can,' she answered and got up to show Sarah the school and lead her to the Common room.

Sarah sat shivering in the cold Common room that evening, when Malfoy came in.

'Cold are you?' She turned around and looked directly into his grey eyes, which gave her an odd feeling.

'You could say that.'

'What do you expect, we're six feet underground and all you wear is a skirt and a tank top… You must have gone mad since the last time I saw you. But that's not the point.' He sat down. 'Your parents… I'm sorry!'

'Oh you oughtn't be.'

'How come… they were killed and you survived?'  
'_He looks very grave for his age.'_

'I…' She hesitated. 'I don't know. The Death Eaters just disappeared after having killed them.' She blushed slightly.

'Oh. So they might still be out there? _Hunting_ you maybe?' He grinned.

'No I don't think so. They might still be out there, I give you that point. But they _certainly_ aren't hunting me.' She bit her lip.

'You've changed,' he started. 'You always were a little conceited… and now, you look like a real woman.'

'What are you getting at, Malfoy?' And then she remembered who she was talking to.  
'Forget it! I always thought Malfoys were decent gentlemen. But you are nothing more than a ruddy idiot.'

'I wouldn't recommend insulting the Prince of Slytherin!' he said coldly.

'Unless you are on your way to become _Princess_ of Slytherin!' she said, looking suddenly annoyed.

'You wish!' he replied yawning.

'Now let's clink glasses on my upcoming 'reign'. Butterbeer? Fire Whisky?'

'What gave you the idea that I would clink glasses with YOU. I'm going up to bed - bye.' He got up. 'And get some proper clothes; we're at school, not in a cheap brothel!' he added, casting a meaningful look at her and her clothes (or lack of) again.

'I have to wear a uniform tomorrow anyway, but thanks. Good Night!' she replied and headed to the girls dormitories.

It was breeding hot in the 'Defence against Dark Arts' classroom and their new teacher, Professor Dormiens, had a talent for making the most interesting study topics seem utterly dull. Sarah decided to make this lesson a bit more exciting and mumbled a spell that made the professor grow Cornish Pixie Ears. The class giggled and everybody looked around puzzled trying to find the guilty party. Sarah suddenly seemed very interested in her textbook. Draco glanced at her. '_What the hell was that about? Does she want to be expelled?_' As she looked up she pretended to be very surprised.

'Mr Dormiens! That's awful! Who did that to you?' And with a wave of her wand the ears vanished.

'Pansy! Aren't you ashamed of your behaviour? You act like nothing happened!' Pansy looked confused.

'But…I…there…I mean…' she stuttered.

'Enough!' yelled the professor. 'Pansy, you will _of course_ receive detention! I'll see you after class!' The lesson continued and Sarah soon fell asleep. As it finished Draco had to wake her up.

'C'mon, we have to go to potions. Snape won't be happy if we're late. Move your_ arse_!' She stood up and shook her butt in front of him.

'Like that?' she asked smirking.

'You know exactly what I mean!' And he grabbed her arm and pulled her down to the dungeons.

Draco was Snape's favourite student, so none of them got detention – but Sarah was about to steal that position, because not only did she know all the facts about the potions, but she also brewed them very well. Her only problem was, that she was very clumsy and always dropped the ingredients. No one knew why. She was very quiet. But that didn't make her enemies; instead most Slytherins admired her seriousness. The only person she ever talked to was Draco. Talking wouldn't be the exact term… Insulting, more like.

Teasing each other was soon their favourite game and Scarhead began to worry about Malfoy, because he hadn't thrown any insults at him for nearly two weeks now. (Saint Potter worrying about his enemies, how cute is that?) Of course, Weasley, that spotted git, wouldn't let any chance pass to upset him and took advantage of Malfoy having other things in mind than teasing the Terrible Three. Sarah got rid of the Weasel with a simple _'PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_' that bound him to hospital for at least a week.

'Draco, don't you think it's time for us to put our argument aside and get along peacefully? Or even friendly?' Sarah asked after half the term had already passed and both of them were still picking at each other at every opportunity. Draco chuckled.

'Course…and next you'll ask me out on a date? C'mon, you Weasley-like freckled girls aren't exactly my type.' She rolled her light-blue eyes.

'Oh Draco you've seen straight through me! I absolutely love you and you cause me sleepless nights!' she answered sarcastically.

'Do I? Yeah, you might think so…you just can't deny I'm good-looking, clever, witty, charming…' he said with that smug look on his face he always had when he talked about himself. She rolled her eyes.  
'Careful!' he shouted and she quivered.

'What the…?'

'They might fall out if you continue doing this!' he said grinning. She sighed.

'Malfoy! Unbelievable git!'

'Now that hurt me…' He laughed. She opened her mouth to say something but instead she suddenly stormed out of the room as quickly as she could.

But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only

That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour,

Nothing farther than he utterednot a feather then he fluttered

Till I scarcely more than muttered, "Other friends have flown before-

On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before."

Quoth the raven, "Nevermore."

Edgar Allen Poe – The Raven


	2. The Letter

An owl came fluttering in, perching itself on Draco's shoulder, stretching out its leg.  
'Hector! Bringing news from mother, are you?' He carefully unrolled the parchment.

_Dear Son,_

_The time has come for you to show your loyalty to the Dark Lord. If you succeed, your father will soon be out of Azkaban. Bring Costa in the forest next week's Wednesday at __6 pm.__ Don't be late._

_Your mother,_

_Narcissa__ Malfoy_

Draco was curious – he did want his father to be out of Azkaban, but what did it have to do with Sarah? There was only one way to find out. He made his way to the girls' dormitories and knocked at the door.

'Yes?'

'Costa! I need a word. Now!' he commanded. She opened the door.

'Don't be so polite, I might feel guilty for letting you wait more than 5 seconds,' she said yawning. 'What is it you want, Malfoy?'

'Apologise,' he muttered.

'My! The water has finally begun to flow upwards!' Draco sneered.

'Honestly, I'm sorry about what I said before,' he replied stretching his hand out.

'Oh, that's nothing you should feel sorry about. The only thing you should really apologise for is your birth!'

_'If it weren't for father's sake, I'd strangle her!'_ he thought clenching his fist. 'Costa, get over it. I just want us to be friends.'

'Okay, what is it you want from me? Just tell me and I will do it – but just stop lying.'

'I need you to come to the forest with me, next week Wednesday, at 6,' he said without blushing.

'I will. But you owe me, alright?' she said grinning.

'As long as you're there,' he mumbled, turning around and heading off to his room.

'Hey there, Malfoy!'

'_Hey there_, Costa! How are you?' Draco asked as she came to stand beside him in front of the forest.

'Stop pretending to be interested in my well-being. Let's just go,' she said walking straight into the woods.

'Don't you even want to know why you're here?' he asked as he caught up with her.

'We'll find that out soon enough, now, won't we?'

After a fifteen minute walk, they heard someone approaching from the opposite side.

They stopped as they saw a hooded figure stepping out of the darkness. For a moment Sarah lost her courage and grabbed Draco's hand. He was far too scared, too, to even think about letting go or turn to look at her.

'Well done, young Malfoy. If we succeed your father will be with you soon. Now, girl, come here. I've heard you were a singularly gifted young witch,' said a cold female voice from underneath the hood.

Sarah quickly restrained herself and stepped forward letting go of Draco's hand.

'What may I do for you?' she said her voice trembling slightly as she struggled for words.

'No need to be scared. I can give you all you want, young girl. All I want is something in return,' the voice hissed.

'You wouldn't bother to tell me what that would be, would you?' she answered a bit braver.

'I need you to brew my master a potion. One he couldn't possibly brew by himself, being neither female nor young. But you must show him true loyalty in order for it to work. I'm talking, of course, about the Elixir of Youth. With that, he will regain the _beautiful_ 16 year-old self, which would be very helpful regarding the fact that most of people don't find his looks very trustworthy,' she said with what sounded like cold, high-pitched laughter.

'Hell, I've read about that potion. It's highly complicated and strictly forbidden. Not that I cared about the latter. But you can brew it yourself, except for my willingly given blood that is. How did he know I was still a virgin?'

Draco watched the whole scene and got even more confused with every word Sarah said.

'Ah, so you are even cleverer than I have been told you were. Let's say, he has his spies. So you will give the blood, then I suppose?' It didn't really sound like a question. 'I only need one cup full, that much you can regain in about a week.'

Sarah nodded and took one more step forward and nodded gravely. Bellatrix (whom else did you expect it to be? ;)) gave her wand a slight wave and a cup appeared on the ground between them.  
'Are you ready?' she hissed.

'I am.'

'Very well then.' She waved her wand and blood streamed out of a large cut on Sarah's upper arm dripping directly into the cup.

She winced of pain and after a few minutes the cup was filled. With another wave of Bellatrix' wand the cut was gone and all one could see was a thin scar.

'You dark people tend to leave scars, don't you?' Draco asked from behind Sarah.

The Death Eater took the cup.  
'Be here next month's full moon at the same time,' she said and vanished into thin air.

Sarah suddenly felt very dizzy.  
'What have I done?' she mumbled under her breath.

Draco stepped beside her and put one arm around her.  
'The only right thing to do. Come, I'll take you back. I owe you, right?' he said half smiling.


	3. We Meet Again

Sarah woke up on the sofa in the common room. She had barely raised her head, when an oh-so-familiar voice from behind her drawled: 'Thought you'd never wake, Costa. Here, this came with the owl post this morning. Hell, you could do with some sun, dear, you look bloody pale!' He handed her the letter.  
'Said The-Boy-Who-Can't-Be-Seen-In-Snow!' she replied opening the roll of parchment. 'Malfoy, this is addressed to you!' He sighed.  
'And? I told you to read it so just get on with it!'

'Alright, alright…' she mumbled being too tired to argue. 'Oh my God! It says that you…'

'Hell! I know what it says, it's _mine_! Yeah, so, will you come?'

'Do I have a choice?' She sighed.

'No!' he said firmly.

'Alright. Would you…erm…walk me to my room?' Suddenly a loud noise came directly from her stomach.

'Oh, I forgot! I brought you some breakfast,' he said grinning.

'Erm…thank you…I guess…' she stuttered. His dirty smirk returned to his face.

'Am I making you nervous or anything?'

'Not at all, I'm just….hungry.' This was not entirely true. He was, indeed, making her nervous, because of his suddenly friendly behaviour towards her.

'Pity!' He looked so smug! Damn bloody Malfoy and his good…erm…quite nice looks.

They talked a lot about school while Sarah ate her breakfast.

'Friends?' she asked nervously after she had finished.

'I guess…' he replied rather bored. 'And my first advice as a friend: You don't look all _that_ good, y'know? Just try to…keep your head down a bit!' That hit her.

'I don't think there is another boy in this entire world who thinks the same way,' she replied coldly…no frostily.

'You're right. Haven't seen anyone 'cept me who's not been staring after you when you wore that miniskirt of yours last week, that was.'

She stuck out her tongue.

'You're rather childish, you know that?'

'Honestly,' she said. 'Do you have to insult _everyone_?' He smirked.

'What would life be like without insults? But well, there's always the mudbloods to insult.'

'Don't you DARE call the muggleborns like that again!' Her eyes had filled with tears when she had said that.

'Are you mad? You're a pureblood why do you care?'

'Muggleborns have among the same fate as squibs!' Several tears ran down her cheek.

'What the…? Sarah look, you're a pureblood witch. No squib – no mud…muggleborn. No reason to float the common room.' She stopped crying and suddenly went ice cold.

'They killed her! She couldn't even protest! She was so small! But they paid the price, oh yes, they did!' She burst into tears again.

'Okay, Sarah, this is getting quite uncomfortable. Will you just…oh fuck it!' He took her into his arms. 'No sobbing on my robe, is that clear to you?' She nodded slightly and leaned against his chest, carefully, to not wet his shirt. 'I… look…erm…whatever it is…everything will be just fine, understand?' She remained quiet for a while and then looked up directly into his eyes.

'Fuck, I must look really horrible!' she said whipping away all the tears.

'You've got a point, you know?' She laughed.

'Yes, I do.'

'What?'

'Know that I've got a point, what else?'

'A lot of things, I guess, you're rather good at school.'

They both laughed.

'You just love to play, don't you, Draco?' she asked smirking.

'Depends on the game!'

'Pervy!'

'Hey, it was _you _to first think of that, not me!'

She giggled. He raised one eyebrow.

'You…giggle? I mean, you actually giggle! Like…Pansy…or Millicent. Yuck! If I'd known before!' He pulled a face.

'And you pull faces, not childish at all, are you?' They both grinned.

'We're idiots, aren't we?' Sarah asked after a while.

'No, Costa, _you_ are an idiot, not me,' he replied. 'But ignoring that fact: Would you want to… got to Hogsmeade with me, the weekend before Christmas?' he added.

'Yes, I'd love to! Need to do some Christmas shopping anyway. How about next Wednesday? Will you come with me?' she asked carefully. 'Not that I was scared!' she added quickly.

'Nooo, you wouldn't be scared to even meet the Dark Lord himself.' She shuddered at the very thought.

'Well, I…okay, got me… you will, won't you?' she asked hopefully.

'Of course. I expect a reward for my services to the Dark Lord!' he said thoughtfully.

'Oh, I for one would be content if he spared my life in deepest gratitude for my donation.' Draco laughed.

'Draco this is not a laughing matter. I am dead serious!'

'Stressing on dead or serious?' He smirked.

'Prat!' She rolled her eyes.

'I told you before, that…'

'I know, they might fall out,'

'Yes, that, too, but I meant the bit where I said that you were an idiot, not me!' She sighed.

'Yes, Great Master Draco, you're right.'

'Hey, not so cheeky young miss! Come on, we'll go to class, we've already missed Herbology, though Snape's given me permission to stay with you. He knows about… the state of things. He's a Death Eater, too. I trust him. I can't wait to get my mark!' he said standing up.

The following week had gone by without any more conversation. The met up in front of the forest on Wednesday evening.

'Hey…' Sarah said even less cheerfully than ever.

'Hey…scared?' _Yes._

'No, you?' _Yes._

'Not at all.' Sarah gulped.

'Kay, let's go!' They both headed silently into the woods. As they head reached the place where they had met Bellatrix last week, they sat down on a small rock.

'Not very punctual, those Death Eaters, are they?' Malfoy asked after 10 minutes of silence. Sarah nodded. She couldn't bring herself to speak. She was far too nervous. Suddenly a boy appeared out of the dark.

'Ah, I see, Lucius' son, aren't you? And you must be… Miss Costa?' The both nodded.

'And who are you, if I may ask?'

'Shut it, Draco, I know who he is,' Sarah said suddenly. 'So it worked. Well, I never had any doubts, of course,' she muttered.

'You're just as clever as beautiful,' said the boy walking towards her.

'Thank you…and from what I have heard one could say the same thing about you…' Was it just Draco or was Sarah really flirting with that guy?

'You will both receive great rewards for your services. Young Malfoy, you can join my followers in 2 months. Everything will be prepared for the ceremony. Miss Costa, what was your first name again?'

'S…Sarah,' she stuttered, afraid he would kill her because she was no longer of use for him.

'Oh, yes, Sarah…. I was wondering whether you would like to keep me company during the Christmas holidays. I shall have some letters written to your headmaster. I'm sure your uncle Nott will do it. You will spend the whole holidays in my…shall we say castle…Nott will pick you up at the train station. Goodbye till then!' Sarah bowed and Voldemort headed back to where he had come from.

For a moment they both were absolutely stunned. What was this all about.

'So you're not going to Hogsmeade with me then, are you?' Draco then asked sounding a bit disappointed.

'Oh Draco, I'm sorry… you can imagine that I'd rather stay here,' she replied.

'Didn't seem so, though!' he mumbled.

'Sorry? What do you mean by that?'

'"Oh one could say the same thing about you!"' He sneered.

'Hey, he _is _quite attractive, right? But don't forget that he's the most evil wizard in the world. Should I have gotten myself killed?'

'No, you'll have plenty of time to do so on Christmas!' he said angrily.

'Let's just go, okay, Malfoy?'

'Oh back to surname base, are we, _Costa_?' And before Sarah could protest he had begun to storm off. She ran to catch up with him and as they walked side by side (Draco had now slowed down a bit) she mumbled: 'I'm sorry, Draco, I have really been looking forward to this Hogsmeade trip. Can't we go after the holidays? There'll be plenty of weekends and you're prefect, you could even go down there with me, pretending to be on school business…I really want to go with you!' He smiled weakly.

'Okay, we'll go the first weekend after the holidays. How about we'll have a nice cup of tea later and you tell me about your mud…muggleborns and squibs thing?'

'Cuppa tea, yeah – talkin' 'bout tha': No!'

'Okay, just some small talk, then,' he drawled.


End file.
